This unit provides a mechanism for coordinating the extensive clinical-epidemiological studies required by Projects 1 through 4. It is responsible for the conduct of research in the special clinic- like setting utilized for the study of participants in all these projects. Most importantly, it will allow coordination of the activities of these projects to make the most efficient use of the facilities which are available for the study of subjects in our epidemiological programs.